twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Imprinting/@comment-24846719-20141010152740/@comment-24927180-20141018044112
I agree with this a million times over AniMack. Imprinting is something that might have been good in the hands of someone that thought about their side characters, that thought about something outside of the perfect bullshit ending Meyer decided to do. The only reason for imprinting was for Jacob to end up with Renesmee. That was it. So, that Bella could have happily ever after. The end. Imprinting was her lazy ass way of putting everything in place so that Bella could be the special snowflake she is, and get everything that she wanted without any problems. I've seen the idea of imprinting done correctly, and it's A+, but Meyer is not good of a writer to write something that you have to walk a very fine line between caring, and obsession. Then again look at the whole saga. It's a tale of obsession. Not love. I've said it before, and I'll say it forever, Meyer writes about love like someone who has never fallen in love. You can't write what you don't know, and I'm almost postive she has no idea what love is. She thinks it's all about giving up everything for someone, but it's not. I always feel bad for the imprintees, they all got stuck with this man who even if they turn down, will follow them for the rest of their lives. It's creepy. But, I also feel bad for the imprinters. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Jacob, I'm sure they all had things they wanted to do. Sam had wanted to go to college, he had a scholarship, but now he's tied to La Push, tied to Emily, with only wanting her happiness. Paul we never knew much about, but one could assume that he wanted something more to his life then forever being in La Push. Jared didn't even know Kim exisited, know he has no other choices. Quil, I'm sure had plans that are now side-tracked for tea parties. Jacob is now stuck in a supernatural life when all he ever wanted was to be normal again. Imprinting sucks on both sides. None of these characters got happiness that got their choices taken from them, and our now stuck in something that they never even wanted. Jacob says it in both the book and the movie that he didn't want to imprint, he didn't want to lose himself, but that's what imprinting did. Jacob hated everything to do with the Cullen's, and now he's just happy to have an eternity with them, with Renesmee. It's mind blowing that Meyer thought her verison of imprinting made anyone happy. Also, what you brought up with the parents is great! I see so many people brush over that like they wouldn't have a problem because Quil and Jacob only wants the happiness of the child. Edward and Bella to me look like bad parents for not having a problem. I hope that Clarie's parents woud at least be like no, you need to leave our daughter alone. For good, but again it wouldn't do much because Quil wouldn't. He'll stalk Claire for the rest of her life, and truly Claire and Quil could have been a point Meyer made imprinting work. If Quil was dating other girls while Claire was growing, it would have been x 132234 better, but because he's just waiting on Claire....that's creepy! Let him be her best friend, brother, but do not show it was he's just waiting for her to grow up, so they can be together which is what Meyer does. Jacob says it with Quil and Claire one day being as happy as Sam and Emily. It's weird. Bella and Edward get their child for seven years, seven, but they treat her like she's already married to Jacob, like Jacob is her only future, like she can't or won't pick someone else. They treat it like Jacob can have a say on how Renesmee is raised. What was the point of calling her Renesmee Cullen, let's just change it to Renesmee Black, and save everyone the time! Which, also, I get that imprinting is heavily implied to be something that is there for the shifter gene to continue, but that makes no sense for Renesmee and Jacob. When Renesmee is seven, she no loner ages, she reaces a point where her body will stop to function like a humans, which means that she can no longer have children, so when Jacob can feel romantic feelings for Renesmee, she can't have kids anymore. She wouldn't be able to have them anyway because her body temp with a mostly human child would result in death of said child. If Renesmee can have kids, it has to be with a full vampire, or a half-vampire, a shifter, and a human would not work. So, Meyer has basically shot herself in the foot if she was planning on Renesmee and Jacob ever having kids because her own rules make it impossible for that to happen. That fic though was amazing. Perfect showing of imprinting through a reality view of those women. Rachel's sent shivers down my spine, I was so creeped out and heartbroken for her.